


The Privacy Of Your Own Bedroom

by FruitsOfPassion



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Noisy neighbours, Poor Seijuurou, Romance, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsOfPassion/pseuds/FruitsOfPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou Mikoshiba has a few complaints about the couple he's forced to share a wall with. Given the right mood they were known to be rather loud. Rintori drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Privacy Of Your Own Bedroom

Seijuurou Mikoshiba sighed in contentment, his room for once peaceful and silent, perfect conditions for working towards his final exams. He heard the low rumble of music being played but it was nothing he couldn't handle, it would easily be drowned out when he focused on his books. He happily reached for his text book, ready to revise in peace, until he heard the slamming of his neighbour's door.

His whole body froze as he heard the creaking of someone walking in the room next to his own, the music being silenced. The soft mumble of voices quickly filtered through the paper thin walls as a groan escaped his lips.

Rin and Nitori.

As far as swim team members went he couldn't ask for a better pair, but as wall mates they weren't favourable. Given the right mood they were known to be rather loud.

Some nights Seijuurou was lucky enough to escape with just a quick conversation before bed other nights he would be kept up thanks to the various noises seeping into his room.

He forced himself to absorb the biology notes in front of him, hoping it would be enough of a distraction from the couple next door. It began to work, slowly their voices became nothing more than a small buzz in the back of his mind and he managed to get down to work.

Suddenly, the sound of books and papers being roughly pushed off a desk and onto the floor pulled him back to reality. His legs forced himself out of his chair at the noise, he'd shared a wall with the pair long enough to sense the signs, in a minute his tranquillity would be destroyed.

"S-senpai?" Nitori's nervously stuttered, being heard clearly from the other side of the wall.

"You know I hate mess." Rin practically growled back.

Seijuurou ran towards his bed, frantically searching for his iPod but when he heard the familiar giggle of one Aiichiro Nitori he knew he was running out of time.

Pillows were thrown from his bed, the duvet quickly following as his search began to grow desperate, he silently cursed himself for falling asleep listening to music again as the pair talked in such soft whispers their voices were nothing more than a soft hum. In his mind he imagined a countdown slowly ticking away until it became too late, until his ears would no doubt be attacked by noises he didn't want to hear.

He dropped to his knees, hands hysterically patting around him, hoping to find the iPod thrown to the floor in his haste when a moan caused his blood to turn cold, so clear he felt he was in the same room with the culprit.

Smiling in victory he reached for the prized possession lying under his bed, slipping the headphones into his ears just as the thump of the wooden desk against their shared wall began.

He pressed play and was soon flooded with relief as the sound of an acoustic guitar overpowered his noisy neighbours. He walked back to his chair and continued his studies, praying the couple would tire themselves out soon as he didn't want to be tired for his exam the next morning

All too quickly his music stopped, the high pitched moans of Nitori and the deep groans of Rin echoing in his otherwise silent room. He glanced down when the next song took too long to start and soon realised that the device had run out of battery.

He felt like screaming at his bad luck, the pair getting louder with every passing second, his own desk vibrating with each increasingly frequent thump. He brought his hands up to his ears, muffling the sounds slightly, it was the best he could hope for in this dire situation.

"Oh god Ai!" Rin's lustful voice managed to assault his ears, followed by the sounds of a fist slamming against the desk.

Seijuurou had reached his limit, he could no longer handle their almost nightly antics, his studies were long forgotten as he headed towards his door. He paused briefly, hand hovering above the handle, this was the third night this week he'd been driven out of his own room by the pair. He shouldn't have to leave, he had important exams coming up, grades he needed to achieve in order to get into a decent university, he didn't have the time to wander around for hours in hopes they'd finally sleep.

He turned back towards his desk when a needy cry forced him to change his mind.

"Right there Rin!" Nitori's voice barely finished his demand before Seijuurou was out his room, powering down the corridor and out the dormitory, the cold night air nipping at his cheeks. He regretted not bringing a coat but he knew it was too late, he couldn't turn back now.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and headed away from the building, following the same route he always took to give the couple all the time they needed.

He'd often tried to approach the subject with the pair but Nitori became flustered at the mere mention of their relationship and Rin zoned out of the conversation as his eyes followed the younger boy around the changing room. So, instead, he pretended he couldn't hear their activities in the next room, pretended he didn't notice the teeth marks around the silver haired boys necks or the love bites on the red head's hips. He knew it was useless, the longer he pretended the longer he was prevented from using his room but it seemed to be his only option.

With a slight shake of his head he pushed all thoughts of the couple out of his mind and allowed himself to just relax, soak up Samezuka Academy while he still could, he'd soon be long gone from the safety of these walls.

The statement filled him slightly of fear and panic of the unknown, scared of the world outside of what he already knew. However, the thought of leaving also provided him with a little relief.

He would no longer have to share a wall with Rin and Nitori.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Seijuurou doesn't share a wall with Rin and Nitori but for the sake of my drabble let's just say he does. And I realise it wasn't overly Rintori but it was implied :)


End file.
